O Que o Coração Deseja
by Frini
Summary: Fanfiction que ganhou o concurso da edição 2013 da Bienal Internacional do Livro do Rio de Janeiro. Snape/Lily. Pós HP7. Severo Snape sabe o que está por vir. Tudo que ele precisa é ver, pela última vez, o que seu coração deseja.


_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn_

Os passos eram apressados. As vestes arrastavam no chão, deslizando entre cinzas e pó, criando um rastro limpo em meio à destruição. Ao seu redor, ordens eram dadas aos gritos e o barulho de feitiços acertando paredes e bruxos era ensurdecedor, mas ele passava como uma sombra no meio de tudo: em silêncio, sem ser visto.

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn_

Ele o havia encontrado escondido no fundo da Sala Precisa, onde ficara perdido durante tantos anos. Fora tirado apenas uma vez e, antes de falecer, Dumbledore o havia escondido novamente no fundo da Sala, que hoje estava quase totalmente destruída. Quando soube do incêndio no local, ele agradeceu silenciosamente sua atitude, tomada logo após o falecimento do diretor: colocar o objeto sob sua guarda.

Após entrar em seus aposentos, Severo Snape murmurou o feitiço que revelaria o objeto e parou de frente a ele.

_Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn_

Ele levantou os olhos e leu a frase pela milionésima vez. "Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração". Talhada na madeira no topo do Espelho de Ojesed, a frase escrita ao contrário arrecadava poeira, assim como seus sonhos, seus desejos. Os olhos pretos de Severo Snape encararam seu reflexo no Espelho – cansado, abatido, derrotado.

_Mas hoje, isso termina. Tudo termina._

Lentamente, Snape andou em direção ao espelho e seu reflexo começou a se dissolver. Um vislumbre de vermelho, um brilho verde e ela apareceu. E então nada mais existia: os sons da batalha sumiram, o ar, sufocante com as cinzas, se tornou puro. Só existia o cabelo ruivo, os olhos verdes e o sorriso dela.

Lílian.

Ela se aproximou e seu semblante radiante foi ficando triste, preocupado. Ela levou a mão pálida ao espelho e a repousou lá, como se pudesse tocá-lo, acalentá-lo. Por Merlin, como ele queria que isso fosse possível! Mesmo assim, Severo Snape levantou seu braço e tocou a mão de Lilían pelo espelho. Seus olhos verdes encontraram os negros de Severo e os seguraram em um olhar intenso. Seus lábios não se moviam, mas ele podia ouvir sua voz claramente. Uma memória. Um desejo.

_Vai ficar tudo bem. Falta pouco agora. Vai ficar tudo bem._

Snape fechou os olhos e deixou o corpo se aproximar do Espelho, repousando a testa na superfície gélida do vidro. Lílian replicou o gesto. Se Snape estivesse com os olhos abertos, teria visto a mãe de Harry Potter levar sua mão até os cabelos pretos do professor, em uma tentativa frustrada de consolá-lo. Mas Snape estava concentrando seus esforços para não se deixar levar pelo desespero. Ele sabia o que estava próximo de acontecer e seu maior medo era falhar com Lílian mais uma vez.

- Perdoe-me -, Snape murmurou, e no silêncio do cômodo, sua voz grave pareceu ecoar. No silêncio, ele voltou a encarar os olhos verdes no espelho, que agora pareciam chorosos.

_"O Espelho de Ojesed mostra-nos nada mais nem menos do que o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de nossos corações. Mas não faz bem viver sonhando e se esquecer de viver."_

Dumbledore estava certo. Não adiantaria se deixar perder em frente ao Espelho, pois ele não traria Lílian de volta. E sim, este era o desejo mais íntimo, mais desesperado de Severo Snape e hoje, mais do que nunca, ele era um homem em desespero.

Lentamente, Snape se afastou do Espelho, baixou os braços, mas seus olhos não deixaram os dela. E ela pareceu entender. Levou as mãos ao peito como quem se despede de um grande amor, estando implícita no gesto a consciência do que estava para acontecer e a angústia de não se poder fazer nada para ajudar.

Mesmo quando era viva, quando não era apenas uma lembrança, um desejo, Lílian não precisava falar para que Snape soubesse o que estava pensado. Mesmo sendo tão diferentes, os dois pareciam existir na mesma sintonia. Perdê-la foi a pior dor que Snape já sentira e o aperto em seu peito era agora um eco do luto que sofrera tantos anos atrás.

Mais dois passos para trás e Snape ficou sozinho no quarto novamente, seu reflexo turvo à frente e o peso do que estava por vir em seus ombros. Severo Snape se permitiu deixar a cabeça pender por alguns segundos antes de a Marca Negra arder em seu braço.

Do lado de fora, Hogwarts lutava com tudo que tinha para se manter de pé. Aliados e inimigos caiam por todos os lados em salas e corredores que deveriam ser voltados somente para o ensino de jovens bruxos e para o aprimoramento de professores. Hogwarts sangrava, morria, mas ainda lutava e era isso que Snape deveria parar de fazer. Finalmente, o momento de parar de lutar estava próximo, mas o que antes parecia tentador agora soava como uma traição. Mais uma traição a Lílian.

_Tudo está em suas mãos agora, Potter. Não decepcione sua mãe -,_ Snape pensou enquanto o sangue esvaia de seu corpo, acompanhado de memórias que guardara com tanto cuidado. Pela última vez, instruiu seu aluno e confiou que, embora Potter fosse filho do orgulhoso Thiago, tinha o coração de Lílian. Ele entenderia o que fez. Ele tinha que entender.

- Você tem os olhos de sua mãe -, sussurrou o professor antes de ir de encontro à escuridão. E lá, um vislumbre de verde. Seu único amor, seu único desejo. Sempre.


End file.
